creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hunt: The story of two soldiers during WW2 PART 2
T-Rated story (because of the blood and it's war) Introduction Things have changThe war has turned in favour of the allies. The Soviet Union, prepared for revenge, strikes quickly, pushing the Germans back to their own country (This is after the events of Stalingrad). The Battle for Stalingrad was won but at a cost. Many died defending the city bearing Stalin's name. But now, with renewed strength and more soldiers, the Soviets go on the offensive, hoping to reach Berlin (the captial city of Germany) before the Western Allies do. ﻿Taking you back to the war and final end to the series is Lieutenant Dmitri Pavlov and Major. Andrei Pavlov. And the newest additon to the duo, Private Hans Schmidt. Chapter 1: Two sides Lieutenant Dmitri Pavlov's POV The Battle of Konigsberg was over and we had many prisoners. I walked over to my brother, Andrei and asked him, "Comrade Major Pavlov sir! What shall we do with the prisoners?" You see, Andrei is my brother. During the events of Stalingrad he'd been a captain and I'd been a corporal. Anyway, he replied, "I will dispose of them. We cannot afford to have to take care of them." Andrei walked over to the prisoners and took a out his Tokarev pistol and shot the first German. Then he kept proceeding, shooting till there was only the German lieutenant left. Andrei held his gun and said to the German softly, "Well, well lieutenant. It is only you. Now tell us some information and we will leave you be." "Nein!" "Then die!" He shot the German and said to the other Soviet soldiers, "Let this be an example to those who refuse to cooperate with the Motherland. We move out tonight!" Private Hans Schmidt Berlin, Germany I had been conscripted into the Volkssturm, the German militia, and we were immediately sent to camps, receiving basic training on how to use weapons, clean them, etc. We were taught how to use Kar. 98 rifles, how to use Panzer Fausts, and how to clean them and load them. We did not receive uniforms and instead just got a black armband with the words " Deutscher Volkssturm Wehrmacht " on it. We also received silver collar pips to pin on our collars. Training was not too long and soon, to my excitement, we received actual weapons and then we took an oath to the Fuhrer (A.K.A. Hitler, at that time) and we were off to our squads. When I first arrived, I was disappointed that all we'd be doing for now was placing sandbags into postion. After a while, our Gruppenführer (squad leader) told us that we were to use 5 minutes to clean our weapons and meet our battalion. After 5 minutes, we marched out to one of the larger city squares where we met with our battalion leader and he said, "Men, Volkssturm of the Fatherland, we stand here, prepared to march out to war! The Communist pigs are now on the offensive and we on the defensive. We must not let them enter Berlin! To do so and surrender would be a disgrace to the Fuhrer and the Fatherland!!! You must prepare yourselves for the worst fighting imaginable and prepare to die for the Fuhrer!!! Heil Hitler!" As I stood there standing tall and straight, I thought of the early years of the war and how I would think that the marching companies of Wehrmacht soldiers (German Army soldiers) were so invincible. Now, I realized, that there would be little Germany could do with the Western Allies coming at the Fatherland from the West and the Soviets coming from the East. We were surrounded. I shook these thoughts out of my head and I headed off to the trucks with the other soldiers, thinking of what I had gotten myself into, joining the militia. Lieutenant Dmitri Pavlov 3 months later... The T-34 Tank bounced up and down as it drove to the outskirts Seelow Heights. Andre turned to me and said, "Brother, we are almost at Berlin!!!! Think of it. They will pay for what they did to the Motherland." I stared at him and then he continued, "The Kremlin has informed me that we have a new target to deal with, a new German sniper who, as is said, is beyond skill. He is no ordinary target either. According to intelligence he's a popular officer in the army. If we kill him, their morale will crumble." The fighting here at Seelow Heights had already entered its 4th day (Currently April 11th, 1945) and the Germans still showed no sign of retreating or surrendering. Suddenly, the tank in front of ours exploded and someone yelled, "Mortar fire from the bunker!" Ahead, there were a labyrinth of trenches and open plain on its side. We just barely managed to jump off the tank when it exploded. I was flung to the ground, hard. I pushed myself back up and took out my PPSH. Abruptedly, machine gun and rifle erupted from the of the hill and we were forced to duck. My brother yelled, "We must take the Heights! Both sides have sustained heavy casualties but we only need to push them more and then we will have reached Berlin!" We jumped into the trenches and fired back at the Germans." I had just moved a step when a single bullet whizzed past my left ear. I told the men to get down and looked up at the ridge. I looked through the scope of my sniper rifle and saw a German sniper looking at me. I yelled, "Sniper! Brother! It's that sniper!" As soon as I had the crosshair on his forehead, he crawled backwards away from the edge of the ridge. I cursed and ducked again as more rifle fire came from the ridge. I sniped the officers and the soldiers holding anti-tank weapons and then the machine gunner. With the temporary lull in suppressing fire from the machine gun, I ordered my platoon to advance. Rifle and sub machine gun fire burst everywhere as we advanced and when we reached the end of the line of trenches, we reached a single isolated church surrounded by watch towers. Using captured panzerfausts, we destroyed them and then suddenly, machine gun fire erupted from the top of the church and we had to blow it up with a panzerfaust. We advanced and again I saw the sniper. He was half-hidden in the trees. I shot at him I watched through the scope as his eyes widened. [Category:War Category:The Hunt series Category:Moodle Category:Death Category:Historical Fiction